ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Spark (GenericUltra)
A warrior of light, a being of pure justice. One who seeks to battle those who fight for the name of darkness, and repel invaders from the jewel of Earth. That was the code established by the original Ultraman, after his time on Earth. Now its up for his son to live up to it. Personality The young Ultra is well, energetic to say the least. He always strives to become a Warrior of Light, and looks up to his father as a role model. He often would go out on his own, to dangerous planets where he'd try and fail to push himself. He also finds the Planet Earth as a jewel of the galaxy, seeing not the people on it worth protecting, but the nature and wildlife on it. However, he doesn't hate humans, as shown when he later merges with Hikari Adachi. History Past Spark was the son of the Original Ultraman. As he grew up, he became obsessed with the idea that one day, he could become a hero like his father before him, he took to training as soon as he was ready. Despite his determination, he was not the best of warriors. This lead to him joining the Space Garrison, however not being sent on his own missions, always being joined by another Ultra. He kept, however trying to push himself. Eventually, this leads to him sneaking off to the jewel of Earth, which is where we start. Meeting Hikari The Ultra would arrive onto the Earth, fighting a kaiju named Deegra. Both slammed into the lake at the base of Fuji, where he engaged in combat with the beast. The Ultra lost to it eventually. Defeated, he shrunk down as his timer blink. This was such an odd planet. There, he would find Hikari running toward him. The Ultra then remembered the man who his father bonded with. He thought, that to be on Earth he must do the same. So he began to talk with Hikari, walking around the rim of the lake. The two discussed their lives, and at the end of it, Hikari walked away with a capsule in his pocket. Ultraman Spark (Series) Spark would live in Hikari for the years to come. His first contact with humanity as a whole would be when he challenged the vicious kaiju Red King. Becoming the Ultraman of a new world, where Humanity had advance from the days of the Original, the Ultra would work together with the Kaiju Defense Force in defending the planet. The Ultra would encounter another of his kind, Kaze, a scientist from his home sent to monitor humanities progress. Originally, Kaze thought that Spark should head home, due to the Ultra being technically on Earth illegally. However, Kaze would change his mind after witnessing the Ultra's battle against an empowered Demaaga, after the young Ultra absorbed the power of the sun into his crystal, gaining his Sol form. Following this, it would seem the duo of Spark and Hikari would gain a break. Relaxing at a beach on the lake side where the original Bemular fell, the two were interrupted by a mutated Bemular. Hikari would transform into Spark, who engaged the mutation in combat. However, the bite from this empowered beast infected the Ultra with a toxin that drained the light of the Ultra as long as he was in the light. The Ultra fell in combat due to the toxin, lying on the shore. During the night, as the cloud cleared, the moon light flowed into the Ultra's head crystal. Blessed with Lunar energy, and achieving his lunar form, the Ultra stood to combat the mutation. Using his new powers, he cures the Bemular of its disease, and sends it on its way. Lunar form seemingly cured Spark of the toxin as well, as the Ultra was not affected by the sun. Spark would encounter Akira in a field. Akira, believing Spark was there to capture, transforms into his Ultra form. The battle at first takes place as both Ultras are the size of the humans, but eventually leads to the Ultra battling in their giant forms. Spark is beaten by the Akira, before Kaze intervenes. Spark and Kaze force Akira to retreat, as Spark felt bad for the misled Ultra. Category:GenericUltra Category:Fan Ultras